Silver Lining
The Silver Lining was a Sahara-class Bulk Cruiser first constructed sometime before 100BBY. She was still considered a decent ship by 4BBY, by which time she had come under the ownership of an Echani Trying to Avoid his destiny. The ship had received numerous modifications in her long life, and was capable of operating her own starfighters out of a modified cargo bay, and a large shuttle. History The Silver Lining had a long and unique history spanning over a century. Having been a cargo hauler, a private yacht, a pirate ship, and finally a smuggler cruiser. The Sahara ''Shadows Flame'' The Silver Rave The Silver Lining The ships life as the ''Silver Lining was the last, and perhaps most important era of the ships history. The ship was purchased by Muri and a number of his friends and close family members as a 'project'. The project was, to see if they could restore an older ship to modern standards, this was of course, taken by Muri's family as him preparing for his role in the leadership of the Mikaru Corporation. In reality, it was Muri and his associates plan to use the ship as their escape, to avoid lives preset for them before they could even walk. The extent of the modifications was aimed towards making the ship more automated so a smaller crew could operate it. Newer computer systems, integrated droid brains, newer electronic systems, and software brought the ships electronics up to modern standards. Important Locations The Silver Lining was divided into two sections, the upper half, was separated into 14 decks. While the bottom half held the cargo bays and hanger bay. Both sections while able to be accessed from the other, where separated by a 3.5 meter bulkhead that protected the crew section from any potential hazardous materials in the cargo section. Bridge The bridge of the Silver Lining like all Sahara-class Bulk Cruisers was located at the rear of the ship, just fore of and in between the two HyperVelocity Series engines. The Lining had over the years received many modifications bringing it up to modern standards. To this effect the original standard bridge operating crew of ten was lowered to five with no loss of efficiency. As such the bridge had received quite a few upgrades and been remodeled a few times during the ships life. By the time the ship came into the position of Muri and his crew the bridge consisted of three primary stations and two secondary stations. These stations were Navigation, Command, Control, Tactical, and Communications. Navigation, Command, and Control were the primary stations while Tactical and Communications were secondary stations. Navigation Navigation was (in the eyes of Sheero Eda) the most important station on the bridge. Without the Navigational Controls and Nav Officer the ship wouldn't be going anywhere. So in many regards the navigational Controls were the most important controls on a ship, and on the Silver Lining little was different. The Nav Controls were located at the front of the bridge by the heavy armored transparasteel view port. From this station the Nav officer could, of course, pilot the ship through normal space and make preparations for hyperspace coordinates. The controls were reminiscent of starfighter controls as the whole ship could be controlled using foot pedals and a hand control. This allowed for a very 'hands on' approach to piloting the ship. It also granted quick reaction times allowing for impressive maneuvering for a ship the size of the Lining. The Armory Located on Deck 6 the Armoury was one of the most important areas of the ship. Running the sort of jobs the Silver Lining did she and her crew often founds themselves in situations where a well armed crew, is a safe crew. To this effect Muri over time, along with the rest of the crew began stocking up on weapons for the armory, mainly those from Muri's own family business, as they came cheap and easy and with no strings attached. Eventually a moderate arsenal of thirty Type-98 Blaster Rifles, thirty, Mark-II Concussion/Blaster Rifles, one hundred and eighty V-92 Blaster Pistols, two Type-MX Heavy Repeating Slugthrowers, and six Type-864 Slugthrower ICWSs as well as several blaster recharge stations and a collection of ammunition. A collection of Electro magnetic pulse grenades, Flash bombs, WW-47 CryoBan grenades, and V-1 thermal detonators gave the crew access to a number of explosives to use in missions, which they often did when freelancing as Mercs. As the ship was an Echani Vessel it wasn't unusual for there to be a number of quarterstaffs, Vibroknives, and Vibroswords on board. All the weapons were kept in sealed lockers along the walls and floor of the armory. When the access code was entered on a wall panel or when Muri tripped the ships 'call to arms' alarm the lockers would open automaticly and the weapons would raise up or slide out for ease of access. The only exception to this rule was a sealed secret compartment that contained a small number of Class-A thermal detonators. Modifications Weapons Numerous weapon mods have been added to the Silver Lining over the years. Her laser cannons had upgraded capacitors acquired from Bespin's secondhand network. These capacitors increased the destructive capabilities of the lasers by a factor of four without any obvious modifications. This allowed the Lasers to operate as very destructive Heavy Lasers without much of an extra energy drain or the increased size. Inside the ship several Type-99 Rotary Blasters were mounted for internal defense. Loaded in slots inside the ship and shielded from scans they were deadly surprises to any uninvited intruder. two mounted in the ships Shuttle bay. One was located along the corridor to each of the ships docking ports. Finally two were located in ports along the rear of the ship near the only (known) ramp, as a nasty gift to any group of people fullish enough to try and board the ship by force. The rear cannons could also be used as rear starfighter defense in a pinch. Her shipboard weapons were located in key locations to defend nearly every arc. Her primary weapons were 12 L-s 4.9 laser cannon turrets. These turrets were located in key positions. Two flanked the bridge deck defending the valuable command crew and section from attack. Two more were located midship on the upper hull. Four were clustered on the underside of the hull with two mounted on either side of the ship to provide protection to the valuable cargo sections of the ship. Two more were located lower aft, with an aft orientation to provide defense to the shuttle, fighter, and cargo bays. Finally two more were located in armored ports on the fore of the ship, one above the Battery, and one mounted on the ships chin. Additional firepower came in the form of two L-s9.3 laser cannon turrets mounted along the bridges nose, and two heavy laser cannon turrets located just fore and below the two midship L-s 4.9 cannons. These weapons gave the Silver Lining an incredibly heavy forward firing arc for a ship of her size and age. The heavy weaponry allowed her to originally take on CIS warships during the clone wars, and shortly after run blockades and customs ran by the Galactic Empire. ''The Battery'' ]] Her most powerful weapon mod however was a battery taken from the wreck of an ISD and modified into the ships forward section along the thirteenth and fourteenth decks. The battery contained one of the ISD's Heavy Turbolaser's and one of its Ion Cannons. The battery slid back into the forward section of the hull and was concealed when not in use. When activated the battery could expose itself and fire in a matter of seconds. Each cannon could be fire separately but it was a common tactic for Muri to fire link the battery to fire the Ion Cannon first followed by the Turbolaser seconds later so the cannon struck the area of the ship effected by the Ion discharge. Armor Perhapses the most clear modification to the Silver Lining is her armor plating. If Sahara's were cruisers of their day, the Silver Lining was a Heavy Cruiser. After her refit into a pirate cruiser she had nearly four times the armor plating of a stock Sahara. A primary Alusteel hull reinforced with Titanium gave the Lining an incredibly strong hull, to which the addition of Quadanium steel armored plating added to. In the end her hull could take massive amounts of damage, and could even deflect small asteroid impacts, depending on the speed. The prow armor was so strong the ship could ram other ships with little risk to hull integrity. The Rampart The ''Rampart'' was a nickname given to the large fore armored section of the Silver Lining. Featuring the thickest section of armor plating, at over a meter thick it was capable of taking (and delivering) heavy amounts of damage. The armor covered the forward prow, and sides of the ship. Though often used in a defensive role, as the hanger bays and loading ports were aimed to the rear of the ship, the Lining could position itself to have the Rampart pointed at an aggressive starship while starfighters launched or cargo was offloaded. A tactic Muri began to use however was to use the sharp pointed nature of the prow to ram larger ships. The hardened nature of the Quadanium steel and the Lining mass often let it break the outer hull, allowing the lining to expose "The Battery" and fire the turbolaser on the exposed section. It was this tactic that earned it its name. Deck Layout Primary Hull Deck Listing Deck 1 * Bridge. * Captain's Ready room (located on the starboard side on the bridge) * Briefing Room (also known as conference room, located on the port side of the bridge). * Turbolift shaft caps * Externally: upper sensor platform * Spacesuit lockers * Aft bridge airlock * Office space * Weapons locker Deck 2 * Captain's quarters * Captain's Private Dining Room * Officers' quarters * V.I.P. quarters * Laboratories and storage * Sensor gear * Escape pod access Deck 3 * Officers' quarters * V.I.P. quarters * Torpedo trackers and equipment * HoloNet Access Rooms 1 & 2 * Mess hall/Lounge Deck 4 * Crew Quarters * Aft Torpedo Launcher (sealed) * Side Cargo bays 1 and 2 * Small Cargo Bays 1 and 2 * Laser maintenance * Sensor gear * Gunnery Stations * Escape pod access Deck 5 * Sickbay * Medical facilities comprise: ** a treatment area housing three Bacta Tanks ** a surgical bay with a bio bed complete with diagnostic instruments ** Auxiliary access is located beside one of the Bacta Tanks ** doctor's office ** medical laboratory which including a storage area; ** further medical and/or medical storage facilities ** morgue * Sensor gear * Escape pod access * Crew Quarters Deck 6 * HoloNet Access Rooms 3 and 4 * Game Rooms 1 &2 * Machine Rooms 1 & 2 * Forge * Armoury * Externally: auxiliary deflector * Auxiliary computer core, which spans through Decks 6 and 7 * Escape pod access * Consumables resupply connectors Deck 7 * Auxiliary computer core, which spans through Decks 6 and 7 * Small cargo bays 3 and 4 * Laboratories 1 & 2 * Training Rooms * Arboretum * Escape pod access * RCS (reaction control system) thrusters and access * Deuterium tanks * Fusion core injector access Deck 8 * Deuterium processing. * Port and starboard/forward docking ports * Concealed cargo bays 1 - 4 * Deuterium tanks * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Aft work pod storage * Science/Engineering laboratories * Vibroanchor Control Deck 9 * Cargo loading doors * Armory * Security Personnel Quarters * Brig * Upper main fighterbay * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Primary Shield Generator P/S Deck 10 * Main fighterbay * Main computer core. This spans through Decks 10 and 11 * Forward torpedo launchers * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxilary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Primary long-range sensor package Deck 11 * Main Engineering * Life support including artificial gravity controls * Engineer's office * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Main computer core. This spans through Decks 10 and 11 Deck 12 * Tritium storage * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Navigational controls * Environmental controls * Engineering Crew quarters * Engineering Laboratories * Escape pod access Deck 13 * Fusion core. This spans through decks 8 and 13 * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * 220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device (replaced broken tractor beam assembly. * Secondary Storage Bay * Escape pod access Deck 14 * Tritium processing * Reserve (auxiliary) fusion core. This spans through Decks 10 to 14 * Escape pod access * Repulsor Systems * Tritium Tanks Secondary Hull Deck Listing Deck 15 * Upper Shuttle Bay (accessed from deck 16) * Concealed Cargo Holds 5 - 8 * Secondary Shield Generators P/S * Repulsor Systems Deck 16 * Shuttle Bay * Concealed Cargo Holds 9 - 12 * Repulsor Systems Deck 17 & 18 * Primary Cargo Bay * Repulsor Systems Appendixes Apocrypha *In its appearance in the AU RPG series ''Star Wars: As Father and Son''' the ''Silver Lining and her crew participated in a major conflict at Kuat where a collection of Smugglers from the Smugglers Alliance and agents of the Rebel Alliance worked together to disable the ship construction facilities of Kuat. The century old ship eventually met her end though her crew escaped. She was succeeded by the [[Silver Lining II|ISV Silver Lining II]] a ''Ne'hara''-class Bulk Cruiser. Category:Echani Category:Mikaru Clan